


Un asentamiento en apuros

by sluttyfornick (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Español | Spanish, Feminization, M/M, Male Sole Survivor in a Skirt, Mirror Sex, Skirts, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sluttyfornick
Summary: El último cuarto era matrimonial, y encontré…ropa femenina. Una falda corta negra, unas panties y un corpiño de color rojo coral.¿Debería…?------------This fanfic is in spanish, but you can read the translated version (in english)->https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914655
Relationships: John Hancock/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Un asentamiento en apuros

Hancock y yo fuimos por petición de preston garvey a la ayuda de un asentamiento. Ese asentamiento estaba lleno de ferals ghouls, necesitaban ser erradicados para colocar la radiobaliza de reclutamiento.

-Ese asentamiento es en una casa, ¿no? - pregunto hancock mientras corríamos.

\- Sí, se encuentra en la una casa vieja abandonada - dije mientras me giraba para verlo, aun corriendo.

\- Eso está bastante bien porque está anocheciendo – con una sonrisa de lado hancock paro para ver el cielo. Lo mismo hice yo– está anocheciendo muy rápido, así que corre más rápido amigo – hancock volvió a correr para adelantarse.

\- Hey, no te me adelantes – riéndome corrí para alcanzarlo.

\----

Una vez llegamos nos encontramos a 13 ferals. Los estábamos espiando detrás de algunos arbustos.

\- Ok jefe, que hacemos? - dijo hancock mirándome con un poco de burla.

\- Bueno…vamos a por todo – dije decidido.

Hancock solo se rio de mi respuesta, que sonrisa tan linda que tiene-- em no sé por qué pensé eso. - Bueno, vamos a la de 3 ¿ok? – dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-ok- dijo hancock entre sonrisillas

\- 1…2-- 3! –dije mientras salía del arbusto para directamente disparar como loco a feral que se pasara por mi camino. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –grité como loco cuando vi venir a un feral corriendo hacia mí con la intención de morderme. Pero hancock le dio un balazo con la escopeta que le di hace unos días. – Gracias John – estaba agitadísimo, pero aún quedaban 3 ferals por matar.

\- que aún quedan unos…3 ferals, míralos están allí – hancock estaba apuntando hacia la casa.

\- Vamos allá – dije tranquilizándome.

Entramos a la casa y había solamente 1 feral, que fue asesinado fácilmente. Los 2 otros estaban en el piso superior, subiendo las escaleras nos encontramos a los 2 juntos corriendo hacia nosotros. Con el rechinido de las escaleras les había alertado de nuestra presencia.

Nos costó un poco matarlos ya que estábamos en las malditas escaleras, pero los terminamos asesinando.

\- Hey vamos a explorar un poco, está bien? - dije mientras subía las escaleras, dejando atrás a hancock.

-Está bien, tú ve a explorar un poco que yo me quedo acá tomando un poco de chems. – hancock se fue a sentar en una silla que se encontraba en un rincón de la cocina.

Giré los ojos y volví a caminar hacia el piso superior. Fui primero a la oficina de la casa, revisé los cajones y apenas encontré algunas chapas. Cuando acabé con la oficina me dirigí a una pieza que parecía que pertenecía a un niño, solo encontré ropa de niño y algunos muñecos. Me lleve los muñecos para dárselos a shaun, cuando lo encuentre.

El último cuarto era matrimonial, y encontré…ropa femenina. Una falda corta negra, unas panties, y un corpiño de color rojo coral.

¿Debería…?, hancock está en la planta baja y lo haré bastante rápido. Comencé a sacarme el traje del vault 111.Me costó un poco sacármelo, pero no importa. Me saque los calzoncillos de manera rápida. Y comencé a ponerme la pantie, era bastante pequeña en la parte del frente, obviamente porque tengo una pija y no iba a caber muy bien, me hacía sentir incomodo por lo pequeñita que era.

Me costó mucho ponerme el corpiño por lo ancho que es mi espalda y para el final la falda…

Había un espejo sucio que aun podía reflejar algo, me acerque a mirarme en el espejo. Estaba hermoso, la falda mostraba un poco más de lo que esperaba, parecía casi porno.

Debería ponerme una blusa que había visto por el cajón, y estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que escuche pasos en las escaleras. En pánico me escondí en el closet.

\- Sole, vamos a construir la radio baliza ya?, tengo ganas de irme, o de dormir al menos – escuché decir a hancock mientras se acercaba más al cuarto matrimonial. – Hey, donde estás? Te he escuchado antes por aquí. – hancock ya estaba en la habitación.

\- puedes bajar y esperarme? - dije con la voz temblorosa

\- Escondiéndote en el closet?, heh – Con una risa cansada termino aquella oración.

-Por favor, vete y espérame abajo- dije casi con ganas de llorar

escuché a hancock a -Vamos jefe, no te escond-- - corto la oración al abrir la puerta del closet, y luego con una sonrisa de lado me dijo –No te veo como una figura muy honorable aquí jefe de los minutemen- me tape la cara de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, esta humillación me la merecía totalmente por tratar de jugar con fuego, para que al final terminar quemado.

-Venga muñeca. Baja de ahí- mientras agarraba mi cadera, hancock me bajó.

-qué-- -dije sorprendido que me haya llamado muñeca, después de bajar trate de sacar su mano de mi cadera, pero su muñeca estaba muy agarrada de ella. Cuando miré sus ojos encontré, ¿lujuria? Pero…Bueno no voy a mentir muchas veces me sentí atraído por John, ¿pero nunca pensé que correspondería mis sentimientos? Hancock tomo mi muñeca y me empujó hacia el closet, poniendo su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

Su entrepierna rozo con mi la mía, lo que causo que mi falda se levantara ligeramente.Gracias a que hancock había apoyado su cuerpo hacia mi anteriormente.

Su cara estaba a centímetros de mi cara, hasta que yo corte la distancia rozando mis labios con los de hancock.

Hancock me besó profundamente, sus labios estaban agrietados y su boca tenía el sabor a los chems que antes había consumido. El beso se intensifico hasta haber lengua entre medio.

Las manos de hancock estaban recorriendo mi espalda baja, lentamente comenzó a bajar más hasta llegar al final de mi falda, para levantarla y tocar mi muslo. Sus caricias estaban llenas de cariño extrañamente, este era un ambiente lujurioso y sin embargo él era cariñoso. Su mano llego a rozar con mi pene, que ya estaba mojando un poco la pantie. Y agarró mi pene en su mano calluda. Gemí con satisfacción al sentir como su mano subía y bajaba mi pene cubierto por la pequeña pantie. Algunas veces mi pene salía de la braga, pero hancock lo ponía en su lugar, pero tocaba la puntita de vez en cuando para juguetear conmigo.

\- P-por favor, necesito acabar – dije entre gimoteos.

\- Shhh, muñeca, tranquila- gemí fuertemente al escuchar que me trataba en pronombres de mujer. - te gusta que te traten como chica ¿no?, heh, veo que te podría gustar también las palabras sucias – hancock aún tenía su mano en mi pene, hasta que me lo sostuvo, sin hacer ningún movimiento. – ¿Qué sucede muñeca?, ¿no puedes contenerte? – soltó mi pene y saco su mano de mi falda.

-humm- dije en confusión y decepción. – que vas a hacer John? – antes de que terminara la oración, hancock me coloco en sus hombros y camino hacia la cama que estaba en medio de la habitación. Y con un – HumP – me tiro sobre la cama, la cual estaba sucia, pero poco le importo a hancock, se colocó encima de mí y volvió a besarme, pero de una manera suave y lenta. Casi como si estuviera probándome, como si no volviera a tenerme en sus brazos.

Dejo de besarme para susurrarme en el oído - ¿ _Quieres venirte por mi, corazón_? - con una sonrisa de lado comenzó a besar y chupetear mi oído. Comencé a gemir fuerte, hasta que hancock se detuvo y me miro a los ojos. – Tienes unos ojos hermosos – me sonroje al escuchar a hancock decir cosas tan lindas.

Hancock me abrió las piernas hasta que estuvieran en su cadera, mi falda se corrió hasta mi estómago por el Angulo de la posición. – Qué hermosa vista que tengo desde aquí – hancock bajó para besarme el estómago hasta bajar hasta mi ingle para parar y volver a verme desde arriba.

Comenzó a sacarme las bragas – Mira muñequita, lame mis dedos -. Hice lo que él me dijo, traté de lamer los dedos lo más sexy que pude, pero al parecer le estaba dando más gracia a hancock que calentarlo. Una vez que hancock estaba suficientemente satisfecho con la salivación de los dedos. Comenzó a juguetear con mi ano, rodeándolo y metiendo apenas la puntita del dedo.

Con un – nghhhh – me queje con el jugueteo. Con una risilla hancock comenzó a introducir el dedo más profundo. Penetrándome con el dedo, gimotee como una maldita perra necesitada.

Introdujo el segundo dedo y el tercero…Hasta que hancock noto el espejo, y intercambio la posición. Hancock se sentó y me coloco encima de el con las piernas abiertas. Volvió a penetrarme con los dedos mientras rozaba su pene con mi trasero. Hasta que el pene de hancock comenzó a mojarme un poco el trasero paró con su penetración.

Me subió y posiciono la pija, y comenzó a bajarme suavemente. Gimoteé de dolor cuando sentí la punta de su pene en mi entrada. Pero hancock se adelantó y me acaricio cariñosamente para calmarme un poco. Cuando ya me había calmado, hancock siguió con embestidas lentas y suaves.

Y siguió así hasta que comencé a cansarme de que fuera tan lento y le supliqué a que fuera más fuerte. Y hizo lo que le dije y comenzó a ir más rápido, podía verme en el espejo y me hacía sentir muchísima vergüenza. Trate de girar la cabeza, pero una mano me sostuvo la cabeza en su lugar, viendo el espejo, más bien el reflejo.

\- ¿Muñequita, porque no te miras lo hermosa que estas? Huh?, ¿o te hace sentir sucia?, ¿eres una perrita sucia? – gimoteé más fuerte al escuchar a hancock hablarme tan sucio. – Te gusta, eh- dijo embistiéndome más fuerte, hasta que no pude aguantar más y me corrí.

Hancock se corrió tiempo después. Me moví del lugar para acostarme en la cama y lo mismo hizo hancock. -eso, estuvo perfecto…- dije entre suspiros.

-claro que estuvo perfecto, si soy yo con quien has tenido el mejor sexo del mundo- Comenzamos a reírnos y nos abrazamos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3  
> Thanks for reading<3  
> I'm so sorry that the fic is in spanish.My friend and traductor, giu, is on vacation.Sooo im sorry?, i really wanted to take this idea out of my head.  
> Ok, my bestie giu came back from her vacation <3, she just help me to correct this one-shot.  
> my friend just translated this oneshot in english! ->  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914655


End file.
